Ship
Ships can be upgraded to add space to store your Troops. The Ships transport your Troops and Ammo to enemy Kingdoms. When you start, only one ship is in sailing condition, the other two can be repaired when your Palace levels up to 2 and 4. Beyond repair Levels *Each ship when Repaired adds 25 slots to your Troop Capacity. ** The first Ship starts in Repaired condition. The second Ship cannot be Repaired until your Palace is Lvl 3, and the third Ship cannot be repaired until your Palace is Lvl 4. ***While the required Palace to upgrade a Ship to lvl 3 is Palace Lvl 2, it is not possible to upgrade your Ship to Lvl 3 because there is a limit to your Sushi Storage. Since the highest level Sushi Storage is 3 when the Palace is level 2, and you can only have 1 Sushi Storage, the maximum capacity for Sushi Storage is only 9,000 (7,000 for a fully upgrade Sushi Storage, and 2,000 for the level 2 Palace) which is 1,000 short of the required 10k needed for the upgrade. Troop Capacity Each Troop requires a certain number of Slots when training or transporting. When you train Troops, they move to your Ships and occupy that amount of space on the Ship. If there are not enough Slots on the Ships when a Troop is done training, it will remain in the Dojo and wait for Slots to open up. When enough Slots do open up, the Troop will immediately fill the appropriate number of Slots. Higher level Troops generally require more Slots in order to be trained and transported to an enemy Kingdom, so upgrading Ships is vital to supplying your army with powerful Troops. When you attack an enemy Kingdom, you take all available Troops with you. If you deploy any Troops, their Slots are made available instantly for Training back in your Kingdom, and any queued Troops will continue to train and fill open Slots; however, these newly trained Troops will not be able to join you in the current battle, but may finish their training before you return to your Kingdom and thus be immediately ready for deployment upon your return. Summoned Creatures, like the Oni, do not take up any Slots of your Troop Capacity. Ammo Capacity When you finish construction of the Ammo Depot, you may utilize the Ammo Capacity of your Ships by constructing Shots. After a Shot is constructed, it is placed on your Ships and fills 1 Ammo Slot. While you are currently allowed 2 Ammo Slots, there is space on the Ship Cargo display for 3. It is unknown if a third (or more) Ammo Slot is planned to be released in the future. Trivia * higher ship levels increases their ship width allowing to move troops further * Troops automatically move every few seconds and stand there. Some may act funny **i.e: samurais lie on the ship, twisters will keep spinning, ninja bombs won't literally exploding on the ship * Ground troops jump extremely high which is impossible to do in real life. Air troops will just fly towards the ship. * Air troops will just roam around * Some troops will say some words when on the ship ** ninjas/thiefs/grunt: Follow me, Let's go ** assasins: wooo, woo-hoo Category:Buildings Category:Troop Buildings